The Raid
by The Unidentified Malfoy
Summary: The students find out that Hogwarts is being raided. But what's the REAL reason? Harry, Ron, Hermione, try to find out. Malfoy follows. THey find out that the school isn't really what it seems to be.


A/N- I think that this was the first HP story I wrote but I'm not sure. I'm going to be adding the first two chapters together. the last one will probably be short because I haven't written this for a while. Okay. I hope you like.  
Oh, yeah. If you know a title for this, I would be glad if you told me so I could use it. Thanks! Oh, yeah. I probably will only update this once a week, but I'm not sure.  
  
  
Untitled as of now;  
  
  
"Ron, has Malfoy been acting a bit odd around you lately? pawn to E-7."  
  
"Yeah, He ran into me, literally, the other day, on the way to Care of Magical Creatures and in front of everyone, he actually bent down and picked up my book and GAVE IT TO ME! Why, You?" Ron said, scooping the shattered remnaints of his lost pawn to the side of the board.  
  
"Kinda, not really. Basically the same story as yours but I picked up my book before he had gotten to it."  
  
Hermione looked up from 'Witch Weekly' and said;  
  
"You want to hear something that is really really odd? He smiled at me the other day. An actual smile! In front of Pansy, Flint, Crabbe, AND Goyle."  
  
"What is he up to? Queen to C-4"  
  
"I don't know, Harry. Probably some sick trick to fool us. Knight to C-4"  
  
"Come on guys, does he always have to be up to something? Come on, I mean ALL of the time?" Hermione asked, watching the knight carrying the queen away.  
  
"Hermione, think about it. He is a Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah. And worst off, He's a Malfoy, as well."  
  
"Yeah, you are right!" Hemrione said, laughing.  
  
  
Hermione had just collapsed into her bed after finally finishing off her Potions essay, due next week, when Professor McGonnagall ran in and awoke all of the girls.  
  
"Come on. Up! Up, you get! Come on, Wake up!"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and pretended not to hear, which only made McGonagall's frustrated voice ten times louder than normal. Suddenly, and very without any (A/N- err, what's that word?! hmmm. oh yeah!) warning (A/N-stupid me!), the curtains were ripped aside of her canopy.  
  
"Come on, Miss Granger. Come on, up you get. Into the common room, on you go. Chop Chop!"  
  
When Hermione had gotten to the Common Room all of the Gryffindors were slowly climbing into the room, drowsey and rubbing their eyes. A few wrapped in blankets, a few just pulling on robes and some of them who looked as if they didn't find some one or some thing to lean on, they would collapse on the spot.  
  
In fact, it looked as if the Prefects and Professor McGonnagall were the only ones who were truly awake.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has requested an emergancy all school meeting." McGonnagall explained. Now come on, let's go.  
  
  
When the Gryffindors got to the Dining Hall, The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were already there and the Ravenclaws were trotting in tiredly. Everyone in the room looked just as tired as Hermione felt. The tables had been magically moved away, revealing the shiney floor beneath.  
  
Hermione scanned the room and not a student was missing, it seemed. Draco Malfoy was in the middle of a very large group of Slytherins and seemed to be providing them with an extremely intertaining story.  
  
Some of the students had fallen asleep already, on the floor. How Hermione longed to be able to get right back to sleep right now. Ron was leaning on Harry's shoulder and it seemed that if something didn't wake him up now, he would be sleeping dead on the floor.  
  
McGonagall led the House to the front of the crowded Dining Hall and motioned for them to take a seat, though the floor was VERY cold. Hermione was so tired that she leaned on Ron for what she had hoped would be at least a short nap. Ron, who was awake (now), blushed deeply and his ears turned a brighter red.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore stood up slowly in front of the tired mass of students.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Hermione turned around to tell the VERY talkative group of Slytherins to quiet down but she didn't need to. Draco turned around to face the Headmaster and the group quit talking. Draco was bundled all in a green sleeping bag, Anyone else who was talking quit, when he put a finger to his mouth.  
  
'Yes master.' Hermione thought jealously, watching as Angelika Spinner, easily the most beautiful girl in Slytherin, if not the whole school, rested her head on Draco's shoulder. Pansy watched longingly.  
  
'Lucky girl.'  
  
Hermione scowled at herself.  
  
'Stop thinking that, you don't like Malfoy!'  
  
"Excuse Me, may I have your complete and undivided attention, please. I have just been informed by the Ministry-"  
  
Dumbledore was cut off by about ten men, dressed all in black robes, walk in, nearly trampling half th Hufflepuffs as the men scattered to the sides of the room.  
  
"As I was saying, i have just been informed by the Ministry of Magic that because of previous raids being conducted at common wizarding homes, that it would only be fair and safe, if we have the entire of Hogwarts be checked as well. if you have not done so, I would like students to follow their House Prefects back to the their houses to gather their sleeping belongings and report back here as soon as possible. You will all be sleeping down here as a safety measure and to make that you don't get in the way of the Ministry."  
  
Draco's jaw fell. 'Slytherins, stuck in here, all night, on the floor, no beds, with the other houses?'  
  
Dumbledore's eyes sparkled, as if he had read Draco's mind.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Here, all night, no beds, on the floor, with the other houses. Even Gryffindor. Now, off you get, and hurry up."  
  
  
EOC-  
  
  
A/N- Okey-day. I hope you like. Now, look down to the bottom of the page. You see that little blue buttom that says 'GO'? Press it! :) 


End file.
